Year:1978
Bands Formed Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five Survivor Singles Released *Wuthering Heights Kate Bush *Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) Buzzcocks *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (song) - With a Little Help from My Friends The Beatles *Damaged Goods Gang of Four *Psycho Killer Talking Heads *Shot by Both Sides Magazine *The Model Kraftwerk *Rock Lobster The B-52's *Another Girl, Another Planet The Only Ones *Down in the Tube Station at Midnight The Jam *Public Image Public Image Ltd. *Alternative Ulster Stiff Little Fingers *The Robots Kraftwerk *(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais The Clash *Suspect Device Stiff Little Fingers *What Do I Get? Buzzcocks *I Am the Cosmos Chris Bell *I Am the Fly Wire *Sultans of Swing Dire Straits *The Man With the Child in His Eyes Kate Bush *Hong Kong Garden Siouxsie & the Banshees *Neon Lights Kraftwerk *Just What I Needed The Cars *I Don't Mind Buzzcocks *(I Don't Want to Go To) Chelsea Elvis Costello *Starry Eyes The Records *Hanging on the Telephone Blondie *Radio Radio Elvis Costello and the Attractions *September Earth, Wind & Fire *Killing an Arab The Cure *Because the Night Patti Smith *Surrender Cheap Trick *Driver's Seat Sniff 'n' the Tears *Kiss Me Again Dinosaur *Gut Feeling Devo *How Can You Mend a Broken Heart Al Green *Mr. Blue Sky Electric Light Orchestra *Pump It Up Elvis Costello *Sweet Talkin' Woman Electric Light Orchestra *T.V.O.D./Warm Leatherette The Normal *City Slang Sonic's Rendezvous Band *Being Boiled The Human League *The Day the World Turned Day-Glo X-Ray Spex *Dot Dash Wire *Le Freak Chic *Moving Kate Bush *Walk On By The Stranglers *Know Your Product The Saints *You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) Sylvester *Picture This Blondie *Promises Buzzcocks *Clash City Rockers The Clash *Human Fly The Cramps *Badlands Bruce Springsteen *Showroom Dummies Kraftwerk *Identity X-Ray Spex *You Can't Put Your Arms Round a Memory Johnny Thunders *Miss You/Far Away Eyes The Rolling Stones *Chase Giorgio Moroder *Lexicon Devil The Germs *One Nation Under a Groove Funkadelic *The Electrician The Walker Brothers *Aloha Steve and Danno Radio Birdman *Denis Blondie *Adult Books X *Take Me to the River Talking Heads *Take Me I'm Yours Squeeze *Is She Really Going Out With Him? Joe Jackson *Give Me Everything Magazine *Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick Ian Dury *Baker Street Gerry Rafferty *Pulled Up Talking Heads *Where Were You? The Mekons *Cheree Suicide *Whole Lotta Rosie AC/DC *Germ-Free Adolescents X-Ray Spex *We Got the Neutron Bomb The Weirdos *Love You More Buzzcocks *Tommy Gun The Clash *Werewolves of London Warren Zevon *Agitated Die Electric Eels *Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love Van Halen *My Best Friend's Girl The Cars *What a Waste! Ian Dury *Changing of the Guards Bob Dylan *What Do You Want Me to Do Pointed Sticks *(I'm Always Touched by Your) Presence, Dear Blondie *Lucky Number Lene Lovich *Right Down the Line Gerry Rafferty *Is This Love Bob Marley *Paranoid (Black Sabbath song) The Dickies *F.M. (No Static at All) Steely Dan *Beauty and the Beast David Bowie *American Squirm Nick Lowe *Deacon Blues Steely Dan *Street Where Nobody Lives The Pagans *Lee Remick The Go-Betweens *Skank Bloc Bologna Scritti Politti *Spread Your Wings Queen *Everybody Dance Chic *Bangkok Alex Chilton *Television Addict The Victims *Runnin' With the Devil Van Halen *David Watts/'A' Bomb in Wardour Street The Jam *The Light Pours Out of Me Magazine *So Lonely The Police *Can't Stand Losing You The Police *Do You Wanna Dance? Ramones *It's the New Thing The Fall *Nice 'n' Sleazy The Stranglers *The Promised Land Bruce Springsteen *Better Off Dead Wipers *Josie Steely Dan *Love Is Like Oxygen The Sweet *Airport The Motors *Nobodys Scared Subway Sect *Borstal Breakout Sham 69 *I Love the Sound of Breaking Glass Nick Lowe *Spacelab Kraftwerk *Statue of Liberty XTC *Be Stiff Devo *Roxanne The Police *No Time to Be 21 The Adverts *Got to Be Real Cheryl Lynn *Jesus Christ Big Star *Jilted John Jilted John *Beast of Burden The Rolling Stones *He's the Greatest Dancer Sister Sledge *Fantasy Earth, Wind & Fire *Private Plane Thomas Leer *Surfin' Bird The Cramps *Blame It on the Boogie The Jacksons *Rock 'n' Roll Damnation AC/DC *Ambition Subway Sect *Life's Been Good Joe Walsh *MacArthur Park Donna Summer *If the Kids Are United Sham 69 *Que hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este Burning *United Throbbing Gristle *There's No Way Out of Here David Gilmour *Hearts in Exile The Homosexuals *Personality Crisis New York Dolls *Take a Chance on Me ABBA *Every 1's a Winner Hot Chocolate *Dust in the Wind Kansas *(Hey Lord) Don't Ask Me Questions Graham Parker *Rat Trap The Boomtown Rats *Bicycle Race/Fat Bottomed Girls Queen *Blue Collar Man (Long Nights) Styx *Hopelessly Devoted to You Olivia Newton-John *Giving Up, Giving In The Three Degrees *Too Much Heaven Bee Gees *Instant Replay Dan Hartman *Da' Ya' Think I'm Sexy? Rod Stewart *Mind Blowing Decisions Heatwave *Part Time Love Elton John *I Love America Patrick Juvet Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * January 20: XTC - White Music * October 6: XTC - Go 2 Other Events Classical music * more than 50 years after Frank Bridge wrote it, is performed for the first Vignettes de Marseille , during a radio broadcast. * 12 april: first performance of ''Les espaces du sommeil ''of Witold Lutosławski * 12 October: first performance of ''Klavierstücke No. 6 ''by Wolfgang Rihm Matches * Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Festivals * Pinkpop 1978 Category:Year Category:Years